A New Dawn
by xISolemnlySwearImUpToNoGoodx
Summary: (repost/rewritten,!sisfic, au pre breaking dawn thru post breaking dawn) Grace left to go to California and when she left, she took a huge piece of Jacob's heart with her. She thought she was getting away from Bella being the center of her family and friends universes, but when Jacob shows up in California, for her, will things be fixed or will Bella continue to be a wedge? R
1. Chapter 1

o.0.o

_PROLOGUE_

_She paced her room, biting her thumbnail.. She had one shot at this, and she'd been mustering up the courage to do it all week. When she heard Jacob leaving Bella's room, she ran out of her own room, pressing him against the hallway wall, climbing into his arms and kissing him._

_It was a sheer act of desperation, and apparently, it did nothing to sort of show him how she felt about him. He sat her down and looked at her a moment before asking, "Umm, any reason you did that, Grae?"_

_She sighed and then said quietly, "If you have to ask me that, obviously it did nothing. Hint taken, Jacob.. You can continue to be my sister's idiot slave." before walking back down the hallway, back into her own room, shutting the door firmly behind her, locking it._

_Jacob stood there as heat flowed through his veins and the scent of vanilla hung heavily in the air around him. All he could think about right now was how stupid he'd been, continuing to chase after Bella when all this time, Grace had been there, watching, waiting.. He could see her so clearly now, he kicked himself for not seeing her this way before._

_He hadn't been a shifter long at this point, but he'd been one long enough to know what just happened to him. He'd imprinted on Grace. Grace was supposed to be his._

_But, as usual, he'd gone and completely blown her off. _

_Knocking on her door had her rolling her eyes as she said aloud, "Just get the fuck away from me. I'm done now. You made it pretty damn clear how you really feel and that all we're ever going to be is friends."_

_Jacob stood on the other side of the door, biting his lower lip, his hand caught in his long black hair as he stared at the door, willing it to open. "It shocked me, Grae.. That's all." he tried as she laughed bitterly from inside the room and called out, "Yeah? Well you don't have to worry about me shocking you anymore."_

"_What's that supposed to mean, Grae?" he asked as she laughed and said "I'm done. Completely and totally done, Jacob. You've put me in second or not at all for the last time. Tonight was pathetic, I never should have done it, actually. If I had half a brain, I'd have realized that you are and you will forever be Bella's favorite little toy. Have fun with that." from inside the room, hurriedly throwing things into her suitcases, scribbling a note to Charlie, not that it'd make a difference or anything.._

_Because of course, like Jacob, he only saw Bella lately. What Bella needed, what was wrong with Bella, what was upsetting Bella._

_But hey, she'd gotten used to it over the course of a year or two._

"_Things will be better for me in California." she muttered as she eyed the acceptance letter and scholarship she held in her hand. It'd been easy enough getting her father to sign, she'd begged and begged after making the call back and waiting list, and he finally caved in and said that if this was what she really wanted, if she made it and got a good scholarship, he'd gladly let her go.. Provided of course she come home for every major holiday and call at least 3 times a week to check in with him or with Renee._

_What she'd done tonight had been sort of a last ditch effort to give herself any sort of tangible reason to stay here in Forks where she felt like she really wasn't and never actually had been wanted around by anyone. _

_She'd given her father a similar test when she got him to cave and sign for her to actually attend this school, or at least by now, the way he just sort of did it without much fuss on his end just served to show her just how 'unwanted' she was and enforce her overall feelings of not being wanted by anyone.  
_

_Sure, her father told her it was nonsense, but then every single time Bella needed or wanted something, it was all attention on her, of course. _

_The door to her bedroom from the bathroom she and her sister shared opened and Bella peeked her head in, asked quietly, "Grae?"_

"_What the hell do you want?" Grace asked quietly as Bella said "What are you doing?"_

"_Packing, Bella, what's it look like? Look, he's all yours. I tried to kiss him, I tried to tell him how I really feel so many times it's pathetic. If you want Jacob Black, he's yours. And now you'll have Dad's undivided attention also.. I get it, finally. I don't matter to anyone. I never have and I never will."_

"_You don't have to leave for that school until the end of summer though.." Bella said as she ignored her sister's little hissy fit about Jacob. Grace looked up and shrugging said "Beats the hell out of staying here and watching you get everyone's undying love and attention. Not just Jacob, Bella.. Everyone.. When you get done sucking the life out of them, there's really never any room left for me, is there? There never has been and there never will be.. And hey, now you don't have to worry about me being in the way anymore. You should be happy now, Bella.. I mean isn't this what you wanted all along? A world where you are the absolute center of everyone's universe? Enjoy it, Bella." _

_Bella gaped at her and started to say something but Grace smirked and said "You can go now, really. I don't want to hear anything you have to it'll all either be lies, or it'll be something made for me to pity you, and frankly, Bells? I just don't. I did, at first, but now I just see how pathetic you really are. He's gone, he's not coming back. Deal with it. Personally, Bella, seeing the way you've acted since he left, can't honestly say I blame the creepy bastard for leaving in the first place." before shoving past her, walking down the stairs and out to her own car._

_She took off for California, that performing arts school. And for almost 3 years, she didn't look back.. But as life often does, eventually, things would come full circle. And when they finally did, the lives of 2 people would finally be as they should be.._

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**_  
_

**Okay, slightly tweaked rewrite of my original story, A New Dawn. I lost muse with the original and there were too many inconsistencies for my taste. So I sat down, and made a few revisions. So, bare with me, because here are the changes that will be taking place:**

** - Jacob will not be a part of Eclipse. Instead, he starts to shun Bella, because he's obviously realized just how he felt about Grace, imprintee or not. He's realized that he actually did love Grace all along, and that she loved him, until of course, he shoved her to the side for Bella one time too many. **

**- He still leaves town during Breaking Dawn, but instead of going to Canada, he actually goes to California, for Grace. Remember, he's now old enough to just pick up and do that. Also, he won't be an integral part of Breaking Dawn's events either.. This is just sort of his going off his own way, having his own story, as opposed to being a part of Bella's story, since it's obvious hopefully that I actually kinda hate her. **

**-Loose setting for this is in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.. To make things a little more realistic, I've opted to make Breaking Dawn take place when the twins (bella x grace) would be 19. Meaning that Bella actually spends a good part of New Moon alone, as the middle of New Moon is when the prologue takes place.**

**FYI:**

**At first, Grace seems like she wants/needs as much attention as Bella. She actually does not, it's just that she's finally gotten that sick of her family, friends, the guy she's always wanted choosing her sister over her. She's too nice and good a person to really say anything, but the prologue was sort of her 'snapping moment', so to speak. She's the quiet and good natured twin, she's the one who tries her best not to make anyone angry at her, so she hates confrontations, so the prologue, at this particular point in the storyline, is/was definitely OOC for Grace.**

**Because be honest with yourself, people.. If you had to live with that, those of you who didn't murder Bella in her sleep as a child would have left as soon as you could also.. I know I would've. **

**And this will take a while for Jacob to fix. I don't intend to rush into things this time around. Besides, I've only got this part written and maybe one other chapter, I still haven't actually decided if they go back for Bella's wedding or not. Parts of me wants to do that, but parts of me (the parts that wish I could salt n burn Bella, lol) sort of want to keep Cullens, volturi, Bella and all other outside interferences out of their life together. So if you have an opinion on that matter, weigh in by all means.**


	2. Chapter 2

o.0.o

CHAPTER ONE

This Is Home Now

The sound of the waves crashing against the beach lulled her to sleep through her partially open bedroom window as she lie there thinking. She always did that when she talked to her father, which she had, earlier in the day.

_'I just wish you'd come home. Your home is here. You didn't have to leave, Grace.' _he'd said, which of course, she'd just sighed and told him that there wasn't actually any way she could come home. If she went back there, she'd cease to exist and frankly, being alone here, where she existed, and to a few people, mattered even, well, it was better than being back there, where she'd be shoved to the side, to the back of the line, letting everyone else and their problems take precedence over her own like she always had.

She tossed and turned a little, walked out onto the small balcony, stared out at the beach. "It's not so bad.. I mean I've got a great view, great friends, a new life. I'm gonna be fine." she muttered as she walked back into the apartment, flopped down onto the couch, going through her mail since it was obvious she wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon.

An elegant off white envelope stuck out from the rest and she scanned it. A wedding invitation.. She bit her lower lip and shook her head. "She had the good guy.. And she's gonna pick Cullen.. Oh well, all the more reason for me not to go back. I've got no personal vested interest in watching the aftermath of this whole fiasco." she muttered as she stood and walked through the semi darkened apartment, her hand in her hair. She couldn't help but wonder how Jacob was handling this and she mentally kicked herself.

"You gave him a chance. Nothing sparked for him when you kissed him. Now you have to do the adult thing and give this up. You've got a rare shot here, you can make every other dream you've ever had happen, finally. You can show them all that you are something, and you do matter, and you can handle your shit like an adult. Then maybe they'll have to eat everything they've ever done to help her, put her first." Grace muttered as she paced the apartment, stopping to turn on some music.

She was feeling frustrated, so she decided to take it out physically, rehearse for probably the twentieth time that day for her upcoming tryout with an exclusive dance troupe called Crescendo.

Meanwhile, in La Push, Jacob paced First Beach. Since he'd cut all ties with Bella a few months ago, shortly before Edward came back into her life, he'd basically lost his only link to Grace. All he did know was that she was living in California, going to some performing arts school. Apparently, from what he'd been hearing lately, she'd started delving into modeling, and she'd gotten her own place.

"Sit down, already." Embry called out from a few feet away, shaking his head. Seth nodded in agreement and said quietly, "If this is how an imprint rejecting feels, man.. Not so sure I even want it to happen.." with Embry nodding in agreement.

"You said she's in California now.." Paul spoke up as Rachel gave him a sharp look, shaking her head. She sort of had the feeling what he was about to suggest to her younger brother, it might not be a good idea to go to Grace right now.. But, on the other hand, it had been over a year now and she hadn't been back to Forks for holidays, anything. For Christmas, she'd gone to Florida and Charlie had went there to visit her.

"What, Rach?"

"That might not be such a good idea, Paul.. He's only just turned 18.. And somehow, I just don't think Dad would be happy with him if he left." Rachel said as Paul shrugged and said "He'll understand though.. And maybe if the big dumbass goes to her, as opposed to sitting here waiting on her to keep avoiding a return trip to Forks.. Maybe it'll prove something to Grae."

"You're right, Paul." Jacob said as he stood and took off for his motorcycle which was parked up the beach a little ways from where they all were. "Where the hell are you going, Jacob?" Embry called out as Jacob answered "I'm going to her. It's the only way I'm even gonna remotely get another chance."

"But the whole thing with Bella and that jackass she's marrying.." Seth called out as Jacob said calmly, "Bella can kiss my ass.. As I've said over a thousand times by now. I told you guys when I came back that night, that Grae was it for me, I was done with Bella. I wanted it to be her the whole time, and when it turned out to be her, I fucked it up by reacting the way I did. Now, apparently, if I even want to fix it, I'm going to have to go to her. She gave up."

Rachel groaned and palming her face, shaking her head asked, "But Dad?"

"I'll tell him Rachel.. But one way or another, I'm doing something to make this right. I've got to, I'm sort of getting sick of getting thrown out of the arcade for fighting guys who make comments when they see her in a magazine ad or something." Jacob said as he took off, headed for home to pack.

He'd go to her this time. She'd come to him once before, it was only fair. This time, he'd have to convince her that they were supposed to be together.. Throwing things into a bag, he explained what he was doing to his dad and Billy nodded then said with a slight smile, "Can't say I blame you. I wondered how much longer you'd sit around here, moping, not doing anything about all this.."

"I'll call when I get there." Jacob said as he took off for California. He had the entire long drive to think over what he was going to say, what he was going to do, to plan how he'd do what he planned on doing.

He just had to hope to hell it'd work.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**_  
_

**Okay, slightly tweaked rewrite of my original story, A New Dawn. I lost muse with the original and there were too many inconsistencies for my taste. So I sat down, and made a few revisions. I wanna thank my anon reviewer for encouraging me to go onward with this. Like I said, it starts out slowly this time, but in the next chapter, Jacob will be where Grace is..  
**

**For now though, just sort of setting the scene, so to speak. I wrote from both their pov's, hope it's not confusing or anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

o.0.o

CHAPTER TWO

An Unexpected Visitor

He stood in front of the apartment building she lived in, at least according to what he'd asked Charlie before leaving town, and explaining why he wanted to know. Her father seemed all too happy to tell him anything he wanted to know, anything he asked the man got answered.

Bella, of course, sat scowling in the background, looking as if she were being forcefed a lemon as usual. And she tried to stop him from doing this, said that it was too late.

Jacob, however, wasn't going to bow out without a fight. Not when everything he wanted was on the line. Not when he had the option to do something about the way things went down last year before she'd taken off like she had.

"Is there a certain person you're looking for or are you just standing around?" a little old lady asked him as he smiled and said quietly, "Actually, yeah.. I'm here to see a friend of mine?"

"What's her name?" the little old lady asked as Jacob said quietly, "It's Grace Swan?" while looking around. He could see why she'd not want to leave California. Her place was maybe 2 minutes from the beach, she loved the water, she always had.. And the weather was probably a huge enticement too. Shaking his head, he asked the little old lady, "Well? Does she live here?" as the little old lady thought it over and then said "Only girl I know around your age is named Grae Black. She moved in last year, doesn't really stay home much.. She's probably at an audition right now.. You can wait on her in the courtyard." while nodding her head towards an expansive tropical garden with a fountain and pool that sat between the two seperated parts of the building.

"Thanks.. I will. Do you know what time she usually gets in?" he asked as the lady shrugged and said "Sometimes it's as early as 6 pm.. Other times, I've seen her comin in as late as 2 am." before walking into her own apartment, shutting the door before he could ask her anything else.

A look at his watch told him it was almost 5:30. Maybe with any luck tonight would be one of those early nights not an all nighter. He'd just sat down on the benching/edge of the fountain when he heard her laughter, smelled the scent of her approaching.

Grace walked into the apartment building's lobby and for a second, she almost would have sworn she'd seen Jacob sitting in the courtyard. "Too long in the sun." she muttered to herself as she walked back past the courtyard to take another elevator, get to her apartment quicker since the second elevator had been busy.

She nearly jumped when she felt a tap to her shoulder, slipping out her earbuds and turning around, she nearly choked as she looked up at Jacob Black. She blinked and then said "Umm, why are you here?" in confusion as she raked her hand through her hair.

"Do you just never wear sunscreen?" Jacob asked as he eyed her in concern, choosing to ignore her question to him for the moment. She shook her head and then muttered something he couldn't make out, before answering, "You only live once. Us normal people, at least." while staring at her hands, refusing to look at him.

"What'd that mean?" he asked as Grace shrugged and then said "Just thinking about my sister's soon to be idiot decision to give up being human for that.. Nevermind.. Know what? It's not my business.. But you haven't answered me, Jacob.. Why are you here, exactly? I mean you made it crystal clear the night I left that I was nothing to you."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Grace muttered as the elevator opened and she stepped onto the lift, groaning when he stopped the door, stepped on with her. "I'm not going anywhere until you at least hear me out."

Grace laughed and muttered to herself, "Hear you out, huh?" as he said calmly, "Yeah. Something I know you're not good at.. But just this once, Grae.. That is what you're going by out here, right? Grae Black?"

She gave him a dirty look and stammered, "How the hell.."

"The little old lady from the apartment below yours told me.. Now I'm just curious.. Why that name?"

"I don't know, damn it.. I just didn't wanna be Grace Swan anymore, okay? I got sick of being stuck in her shadow at everything.. You were my best friend.. Grae was my nickname.. It means nothing more, trust me." Grace said impatiently as she avoided his gaze. Honestly, there'd been more to it than that, but hey, it wasn't honestly his business, now was it? After a few moments, she asked again, "Why are you even here? Bella's got a wedding, pretty sure she's gonna need you to dry her eyes when that dipshit she's marrying ditches her at the aisle.. I mean he's ditched her one time.."

"Actually, Grae.." he said calmly, as he looked at her, watching her not looking at him, before continuing, " I haven't seen her in a year. I stopped hanging around. It gets old, playing second to a guy you know is always gonna win out."

"Gee.. Wouldn't have a clue what that feels like, doll." Grace snapped sarcastically as the elevator stopped on her floor. She stood on the outside waiting, looking at him. "Just for tonight. And only because I know your dad's probably worried sick." she said as she unlocked her apartment, stepped in, shedding her shoes by the door, turning on lights as she walked through the semi darkened apartment.

Jacob looked around, casually being nosy. "So.. did you have to try your hand at swimsuit modeling, really?" he called out as he looked at a few of the photos she had around, framed. She peeked out of the kitchen and laughing said "Yes, Jacob, I did. I gotta work. Tuition doesn't pay itself and I'm not making Charlie pay for what my scholarship doesn't cover. So yes, Jacob, I did."

She dug around in her cabinets, finding the ingredients to make her usual night before auditions salad. This would only be her second attempt at trying for a spot in that dance troupe. She had to be the fastest, most graceful, the lightest on her feet out there tomorrow or she'd never get her foot in the door.

Leaned in the doorway of her kitchen with his arms crossed, Jacob asked casually, "So... has Bella told you anything in the past year?"

Grace shrugged and said "Depends." as she mixed up her salad and got out the stuff for Jacob to make himself a sandwich. She might not actually count on him sticking around, but she could at least be civil for the little while he was here.

"What'd she tell you?" Jacob asked in curiousity, wondering if Bella kept the fact that he'd imprinted on Grace to herself.

"She told me you weren't coming around anymore, blamed me for it. Don't honestly see how it was my fault, but hey.. She's always been a frickin idiot, so yeah.." Grace said as she looked at him and said "It's not much.. But I don't really eat heavy meals the night before an audition."

He stepped in, walked over to where she stood, beside her he fixed his sandwich quietly, wondering what good it'd do just to blurt out what exactly happened the last night he'd seen her, the reason he had the lack of reaction he'd had..

"So.. Why are you here? She send you to get me to come to her wedding?" Grace asked as she looked at him, took a bite of her salad.

"Actually, no. I'm here for my own reasons.. What? I can't miss my girl?"

"Not your girl." Grace quickly corrected as she looked at him with a raised brow and then said quietly, "Sorry, it's just.. Nevermind." falling silent as she dug into her salad with determination.

"So this audition.. What's it for?" he asked as he took a bite of his sandwich, looked at her intently, watched her again avoiding his gaze. He knew now, being face to face with her, just how much it'd hurt her, his lack of a reaction. And he knew now, that she'd given up, and this was going to take a lot more than just a few words to fix.

But he also knew that he wasn't leaving until he did that very thing.

"Dance troupe." she said through a mouth full, adding in a rush, "That travels all over the world. Last tryout I totally blew it. This time though.. I've had a whole 4 months to work on this. I better get it, or there's not even a point in me sticking around in California." as she looked up at him, waiting on the news to sink in.

When it did, he asked calmly, "Does your dad know?"

"Nope. And he probably wouldn't care if he did.. Bella's wedding being so close and all.. Speaking of.. Why are you not there trying everything to get her to change her mind?"

"Because, she's just not what I want.. Actually, she never has been.. I just didn't realize it." Jacob said as he took a bite of his food, washed it down with the soda in front of him. He grimaced as he realized it was a diet soda and then asked, "Please tell me you actually eat real food any other night?"

She laughed and shrugged then stood up and gestured to her body as she said "I have to stay in shape, Jacob. My livelihood kinda depends on me not being a little lardass."

"You could actually stand to put on a few pounds." Jacob remarked, Grace looking at him for a moment, then shaking her head, mumbling to herself again.

"But yes, Jacob, I do still eat real food. Like I said.. I just don't eat heavy the night before a big audition." as she sipped the lemon water in front of her, looked at him. "Why in the name of God did you cut all of your hair off?"

He shrugged and then said quietly, "Because you weren't there to fake crying and stop me?" as he looked at her. She laughed a little then said "Right because that's worked so well for me in the past.." as she sighed and finished her salad, grabbing a yogurt, flopping back down on the white wicker stool at the kitchen's island.

"Are you happy out here?" Jacob asked as he studied her, trying to use her eyes and facial expression as the real answer. She shrugged and said "Doesn't matter. Out here, I'm not a fucking shadow." while licking yogurt off her fingertip.

He winced and then said quietly, "You weren't a shadow.. Not to me.. It just took me longer to realize that than it ever should have." before looking up at her. Grace studied him a moment and then said quietly, "It's actually okay, Jacob.. I'm fine now, had a year to sort of get a sense of myself and why I didn't want to sit around pouting about it."

"And you don't call your dad much, you hardly come home, hell, you made him come to Florida to visit you at Christmas.." Jacob pointed out with Grace muttering "Yeah.. I deserved that.. But in my own defense, Jacob.. Had I went back into that madness that tends to follow my sister around, I'd probably be serving a prison sentence right now. Because I've realized that I don't really like being around her all that much and I probably never had, I was just too afraid of the consequences admitting that would bring."

Jacob nodded and said quietly, "I get it.. But you could have written the rest of us, called or something.."

"I figured it was a moot point, really.. I mean Bella, or so I thought, was the center of everyone's attention. She always had been, didn't see where my finally leaving and having enough of being second to her with everyone would change that." Grace said as she stood and stretched then asked, "So.. How long are you gonna stay?"

"As long as I have to to prove something." Jacob said as he grabbed hold of her wrist gently, stopping her in her tracks, making her look at him. She studied him a moment and then asked, "What are you trying to prove?"

"Well, I'm here to prove to you that I love you.. And that I've always loved you, I was just way too slow to figure it out." Jacob admitted, watching her face as what he said sank in.

"This is a joke.. Right?" Grace asked, brow raised as she looked up at him, her heart racing a little.

"If it were a joke, I wouldn't be here.. In your kitchen.." Jacob said casually as he looked at her. He'd said it, there wasn't any taking it back, not that he'd ever want to.

"Maybe if you'd said this a year ago.." she muttered quietly as she shook her head, biting her lower lip, confused. She sighed and said quietly, "Fine.. You can stay. For now.. But don't expect anything.. If it happens, it happens. It's your move now.. I made mine, what good it did me." as she slipped her wrist out of his grip, walked into the living room, turning on the television.

He walked in and flopped down on the couch beside her, looking at her intently. "That's all you can say?" he asked as she nodded and said "Jacob, don't" in a warning tone. He looked at her and then asked "Look.. I'm just not sure I wanna get hurt again.."

He nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, I get it.. But I'm not.. And I meant it.. I'm gonna stay as long as it takes to prove to you that I do actually love you and I always have." and looked at her intently. Grace nodded and then said quietly, "Whatever you say, Jacob. Don't tell me, just do something about it already, okay?"

"Trust me.. I intend to." he said as she looked at him a moment, then turned the tv to Pearl Harbor, the conversation dying for a while as he watched her, trying to adapt to the slight changes he detected in her now. And there were a lot of those, not all of them were bad, but most of them, he knew, were his fault to some degree.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**_  
_

**Okay, slightly tweaked rewrite of my original story, A New Dawn. I lost muse with the original and there were too many inconsistencies for my taste. So I sat down, and made a few revisions. I wanna thank my anon reviewer for encouraging me to go onward with this. Like I said, it starts out slowly this time but it'll pick up pace soon, at least a little bit.  
**

**Now he's in California.. But is everything going to work out like he wants it to?**


	4. Chapter 4

o.0.o

CHAPTER THREE

An Argument With My Sister

She'd tried just ignoring the phone, she'd contemplated yanking the damn thing out of the wall, but in the end, idiot she was, Grace wound up getting up, walking into the living room to pick the damn thing up. She bit her lower lip as she saw Jacob lying on the couch, shirt off, covers in a heap on the floor. Licking her lips, she coughed a little and then stepped out onto the balcony to talk to whoever was calling.

Bella sat waiting, tapping her fingers in impatience against the hardwood surface of her father's kitchen counter as she waited on her sister to finally say something. "I know you picked up the phone, Grae." she said aloud, Grace's sharp and cranky voice replying through the static as she said calmly, "It's 3 fucking am."

"And I was just wondering if you're going to come back for my wedding. I mean you barely call, you haven't been home in a year and frankly, sis, I think this is all childish. The game's over, it's been over. You won." Bella said through gritted teeth, the words bittering her taste.

"Actually, sis, I haven't. He's only here because .. Look, I just haven't, okay? You're always going to be waiting in the wings, ready to fuck things up for me. And hey, I'm fine with it now. I've got my life, you've got your life. Let's just stick to our seperate lives, okay?" Grace said as Bella sighed on her end and said "Did he make it there okay? I tried to stop him, I figured you'd be pissed."

"Ironically, Bella, I'm actually not mad at him right now. I'm mad at you for calling at 3 fucking am, but as usual, you just had to stick your nose in, right? This actually is not about your wedding, this is about whatever mess Cullen's gotten you two into this time.. Right? Now you want Jacob to come home, play hero.. So you'll live and you get to fuck him over and ride off into the sunset with the man you're going to inevitably choose all along.." Grace said as Bella sighed and then muttered "It was stupid to think you'd be any less childish about this now. .We both know he's always going to come back for me. Whatever he feels for you, Grace, is probably just temporary."

Grace growled and then said calmly, "Apparently, it's enough to make him buy a fuckin one way ticket to California, Bella.. Or did he tell you it wasn't a round trip? Look.. Do whatever you want.. If you want me to wake him up so you can talk to him and not me, just be woman enough to say it." as she rubbed her forehead. The stress from her audition and the slight upset she'd felt when she didn't get chosen for the dance troupe and once more her secondary life's goals were flushed down the toilet was starting to combine and now this was going to make sure she got a nasty migraine.

The doors slid open to the balcony and Jacob stood behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know he stood there, she could feel the slight burning heat that emanated from his body. "It's Bella, Jacob, here." she muttered as she turned around, went to pass off the phone. Jacob hung up on Bella in mid sentence and followd her back into her apartment, asked her quietly, "Are you okay, Grae?"

"I'm fucking awesome, Jacob. Just go back to sleep." Grace pleaded, not wanting to talk about just now, or earlier when she'd come home upset and barricaded herself into the bathroom with a bottle of cheap red wine and a long hot bubble bath.

"No, Grae, you're not. You've been upset all day." Jacob pointed out, looking at her in concern as he turned her around to face him. She sighed and said "I'm done with it.. Trying out for the damn dance troupe. Twice I've worked my ass off and twice I've had the door slammed in my face. The auditions cost too much to keep getting rejected. Wouldn't be so bad if it didn't signify I failed miserably at my other long term goal."

"So you've got another goal.. Go for that one.. That dance troupe wasn't worth it." Jacob said as he moved to hug her. She let him, but she remained stiff in the embrace as she looked up at him and laughed bitterly. "My other goal will never happen."

"You say that like you know it." Jacob said as he looked at her. It was sinking in just how different a year made maybe it was the past few years before that made her this way, made her want to give up before she actually fought for something.

"Trust me, Jacob, I know it. Can we please just not talk about it? I'd really rather not open old wounds, okay?" Grace muttered as she sipped a bottled of infused water she'd taken out of her refridgerator while looking at him.

"Does that water have fruit floating around in it?" Jacob asked, brow raised as he looked at the tall slender bottle. She nodded and held it out, said calmly, "Try it. It's not as bad as it probably looks."

He took a swallow of the water and then said quietly, "It's not bad. Now.. About that phone call.. I told you earlier, Grae, I'm not going anywhere until I'm going with you.. Or you've finally convinced me that we're done. I told you I love you, I loved you all along, I just should have recognized it a lot sooner."

"But she's calling already.. It only takes a small hint she might be interested."

"Not anymore, Grae." Jacob said quietly as he looked at her then asked, "That other thing.. Whatever it is, if you want it, you can make it happen. You never gave up before.. I mean, at least not as long as I've known you." as he looked at her, smiled a little. She looked at him with a raised brow then said quietly, "I didn't mean for you to wake up or anything.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna go back to bed now. I have work."

She gently pushed past him and he called out "I only woke up because I totally felt you cover me up and kiss my forehead, Grae.. So deny it all you want.. But you still care." while watching her pause in the doorway, then turn around, look at him for a moment, shrug and then disappear into her room down the hall.

He flopped back over the couch, into the position he'd been sleeping in, getting comfortable again while wondering if this was going to be harder than he thought it'd be before showing up here.

In her room, Grace lie in her bed, then tossed and then turned, then sat up, threw a pillow at the wall. She couldn't sleep with the anger she felt towards Bella still flowing freely through her like it was. She couldn't sleep also because she couldn't stop thinking about every single time Jacob told her he loved her.. But then she'd think about the hell she went through watching him want Bella, and she'd be mad at that all over again.

She wanted to just give in and let things happen, but she also wanted to know that if she actually did fall this time, he'd be there to catch her, he wasn't just going to take off running the second Bella 'needed' something from him or 'wanted' him to do something for her.

She'd had enough of watching that when she lived with her father and Bella back in Forks. She'd come here to get away from Bella's constant neediness the way it made people only look at Bella or pay attention to Bella.

She sighed as she realized that she wasn't getting back to sleep tonight, and getting up, she tiptoed down the hallway, stood in the archway that lead into her living room, watching him sleep. Raking her hand through her hair, she sighed as she muttered to herself, "He's here now.. But the second Bella wants him, he'll be gone again.. Just like everyone else." before turning and walking back down the hallway and into her own bedroom.

She lie there with her earbuds in, listening to music, finally drifting off to sleep. Which is when Jacob, who couldn't and hadn't been asleep either, got up from his place on her couch, tiptoed into her room and covered her up, closed her bedroom window, stood there watching her for a few moments.

"You're completely and totally wrong this time, Grae." he muttered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and flopping back onto the couch, falling asleep again.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**_  
_

**Okay, slightly tweaked rewrite of my original story, A New Dawn. I lost muse with the original and there were too many inconsistencies for my taste. So I sat down, and made a few revisions. I wanna thank my anon reviewer for encouraging me to go onward with this. Like I said, it starts out slowly this time but it'll pick up pace soon, at least a little bit.  
**

**Now he's in California.. But is everything going to work out like he wants it to?**


	5. Chapter 5

o.0.o

CHAPTER FOUR

Getting Used To You Being Here

He'd been here almost a month by now, Grace was starting to get used to it, but in the back of her mind, she just always wondered when the other shoe was going to drop, when she'd come home or something and all that'd be there was a note or something, saying he'd left.

She sighed as she saw her apartment door approaching, braced herself like she'd been doing lately, but when she opened the door, she smelled something cooking, heard music playing. "I'm back." she called out as she let herself relax, sank down onto the couch and took a few deep and long breaths. He was still here, for now. That didn't mean, of course, he'd stay, that Bella wouldn't summon for him and off he'd go, chasing after her again.

"How'd it go?" Jacob asked as he walked into the room, flopped down on the couch beside her. She scooted away a little, as usual, and he sighed. He'd been here a month almost, she hadn't caved in an inch, she still seemed to be hell bent on believing he'd ditch her again for good this time.

"It went. Today wasn't my best day." Grace admitted as she sniffed the air and asked, "Are you making steaks?" making him laugh a little, smile as he said "Yeah.. I thought you might actually be hungry." to which she poked out her tongue and said gratefully, "Starved, actually. And as far as this audition.. really don't think I'm gonna get the spot.. For the third time. Worth a try though, right?" she asked, trying not to be really bummed about it. By now, she was so used to having doors slam in her face when it was something she really, really wanted, that she was to the point where she didn't even sweat it really.

"Grae, you're good. And if they can't see that, then you really don't need them." Jacob pointed out through a mouth full of steak as he handed Grace a plate and said firmly, "Eat. I'm betting you haven't had anything but this all day. And do not give me that look, sports drinks and a power bar do not make a meal."

She glared at him playfully and then mused aloud, "So.. Bells called about her wedding that's in two weeks, again.. I ignored the call too. I just.. I don't want to go back there. If I did, I'd disappear all over again and I am sick of living like that." as she sighed and leaned against him a little, in a friendly and casual way. Jacob's body tensed as it seemed to when she did stuff like that, but he was taking it as a good sign, she wasn't completely freezing him out, but she wasn't still entirely sure he was going to stick around, that he really meant that he loved her either. So they were kind of making a little progress.

He nodded and said "Fuck her and that wedding. We don't have to go back. Neither of us really owes us a damn thing to her if you want my honest opinion.. I mean I know she's your sister, Grae, but I was done with her shit when she kept going back to Edward."

Grace nodded and took a few bites of her steak, groaning as it practically melted in her mouth before reaching for her remote to the tv, groaning when she found it on ESPN. "Seriously, Jacob? Tonight's Monday.." she whined as he said "And?"

"And I usually watch professional wrestling, damn it." Grace pouted as he flipped through the stations and then said casually, "I could probably kick half their asses."

She licked her lips. She knew it, she'd seen him fight before and she knew what he was capable of when he was pissed. Laughing a little, she looked up at him and said "Jealous much?"

"Nope, not in the slightest.. Because if you actually ever met any of those guys in real life, you'd probably just stand there and squeak, Grae.. I know you, babe.." Jacob said as he chuckled at her pouting at him, saying through a mouth full, "Ha fucking ha you're still not funny."

However, when a particular female named Eve Torres came out, she looked over at him and then grumbled, waving her hands in front of his face, shielding his eyes for a moment. Jacob had only been pretending interest in the girl, he just wanted to see if she even gave a reaction to his doing it, he smiled to himself when she did. "Who's jealous now?" he asked with a smirk as he leaned in and ruffled her hair, pouted and asked, "Why the hell did you cut it off?"

She shrugged and then muttered something he couldn't understand. Then seconds later, the ringing of her phone had her rolling her eyes as she said "Twenty bucks it's her."

"I don't have to bet, I'm pretty sure it is. She's been calling off and on all damn day. Once I picked up and pretended to be the pool repairman and she got so pissed when she figured out it was me, mocking her.." Jacob said as he slid his finger slowly down the side of Grace's neck, just to see if he could get another response from her. Grace looked up at him with a confused look and then said quietly, "To answer or let ring.."

"I vote let ring for the win." Jacob said as he added seconds later, "If that matters."

"And it's settled.. No drama tonight.. So, instead of drama.. Wanna go for a swim?" Grace asked as Jacob shrugged and raked his hand through his long black hair, said with a smirk, "Last one down to the pool has to do all the dishes tonight." before taking off for the stairs that lead down to the pool in the courtyard.

She grumbled as she tried to catch up, with her legs already sore from the intense routine and training she'd been putting herself through. She found him about to cannonball into the pool and leaning in, she whispered quietly, "You somehow managed to cheat."

"Nope, I'm just fast."

"Nope, you totally cheated." Grace argued as he dove into the water and she dove in after him.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**_  
_

**Okay, slightly tweaked rewrite of my original story, A New Dawn. I lost muse with the original and there were too many inconsistencies for my taste. So I sat down, and made a few revisions. I wanna thank my anon reviewer for encouraging me to go onward with this. Like I said, it starts out slowly this time but it'll pick up pace soon, at least a little bit.  
**

**Now he's in California.. But is everything going to work out like he wants it to?**


End file.
